Aliens: A Comic Book Adventure
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens A Comic Book Adventure (video game); ---- 1995 Plot ---- Based around similiar concepts of the Dark Horse Comics rather than the films, you play as Lt. Col. Henricksen Commander of the USS Sheridan. The four crew members of the USS Sheridan awakening from their cryogenic sleep to investigate an SOS from a mining colony. You must search the mining complex and piece together the scattered evidence to learn exactly what and who is behind the sinister experiments that have gone horribly wrong. Aliens: A Comic Book Adventure combines very impressive graphics with a suitably claustrophobic atmosphere that succeeds in capturing the mood of the movies. A first person perspective that switches to third person during the cinematic sequences showing your party exploring the base. and a third person 'isometric' view during the combat sequences. The game has a link with the Dark Horse Comic series Aliens: Labyrinth, although characters, events and locations are different, the game uses the same premiss. Gameplay ---- As Lt. Col. Henricksen, commander of a terra forming team, you must quickly respond to a mysterious distress call. Once you've landed, you soon discover that something cruel and vicious lies beneath the outpost's surface. Something that terrifies even you. Unravel the deadly mystery of Outpost B54-C in this mesmerizing graphic adventure, and defend against the seething horrors within." - Mindscape Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy Normal Hard Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Characters ---- Williams O'Conner Lora Lt. Col. Henricksen Maps ---- Weapons ---- Grenades Laser Gun Robots Equipment ---- X-scanner inventory terminals food items key cards Robots chemical synthetizer Robots are Exo bio-robotic equipped with lasers or multi-barrel machine guns for combat against xenomorphs. Chemical Synthetizer is a SACE Technologies analyzer in the Experimental Labaratory. Enemies ---- Face Huggers Aliens Eggs Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Mindscape is an international software publishing company, previously part of The Learning Company. They are now affiliated with EA (Electronic Arts). As of 2004, the group has offices in Europe, Asia, Australia and South America. It has an annual turnover of €38 million and employs 150 people. Mindscape publishes and distributes educational and lifestyle games and software. Its most notable titles include Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Horse Racing Tycoon and Lego Island. It is soon to release two TV show game adaptations: Survivor and Wipeout: The Big Red Ball Challenge on Nintendo console Wii. Developers ---- Cryo Interactive Entertainment is a French video game development and publishing company founded in 1992, but existing unofficially since 1989 as a developer group under the name Cryo. In 2008 Microïds acquired Cryo. Awards ---- Releases ---- PC version PC demo MAC demo Reception Joystick (French) Dec, 1995 93/100 Coming Soon Magazine 13.01.1996 85/100 High Score Mar, 1996 4/5 PC Games (Germany) Jan, 1996 79/100 Pelit Oct, 1995 61/100 Power Play Dec, 1995 60/100 PC Gamer Feb, 1996 59/100 PC Player (Germany) Jan, 1996 36/100 Just Games Retro 07.12.2008 28/100 Computer Gaming World (CGW) Apr, 1996 20/100 References Citations Aliens: A Comic Book Adventure (video game) Aliens: A Comic Book Adventure Footnotes category:video games Category:Aliens: A Comic Book Adventure